


Robin's first time

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: as the title
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Robin's first time

Her heart is pounding in her chest, she’s biting her bottom lip, her habit when really nervous

What am I nervous about, I’ve known him for years, I love him to bits.

So, she let’s go of all her fears, she knows him so well

She trusts him absolutely

And he isn’t letting her down, her thighs are spread clutching his hard muscled body

God this is amazing, it’s like they were always meant to do this together

She’s urging him on

Panting with excitement

She’s never felt anything like this in all her life

This is amazing

He’s giving it everything he’s got

And she’s matching him

Go on, go on, go on

We’re nearly there

Yes! Yes! Yes!

They’re there

She’s elated

Bursting with exhilaration

She kisses him, hugs his neck, he’s just so amazing

She’s so happy

Looks up, sees her mum and dad cheering, her brothers jumping up and down with delight

She couldn’t be happier

Robin and Angus have just won their first Gymkhana!


End file.
